Detrás de un gran vengador hay una gran mujer
by Christineta
Summary: Siempre se ha dicho que detrás de cada gran hombre hay una gran mujer, sin la cual, ninguno de ellos habría podido seguir hacia delante en determinados momentos, y para el equipo de superhéroes más famoso del mundo esa regla no es ninguna excepción. Thor/Jane, Bruce/Betty, Tony/Pepper, Clint/Natasha, Rogers/?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno, por supuesto ninguno de los personajes que hay aquí son de mi propiedad, ojalá Tony Stark fuera mío, pero me parece a mi que no caerá esa breva u.u **

**El caso es que llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir sobre ellas: Jane, Betty, Natasha y Pepper. No soy muy fiel al cómic (tampoco he leído ninguno, es una de mis tareas pendientes) pero solo espero que podáis reír un rato ya que no solo me centro en las relaciones de pareja, sino también en la convivencia de los Vengadores. **

* * *

**1. Thor, dios del trueno**

Thor es un hombre alto y fornido, es el dios del trueno, una divinidad que ha luchado en infinidad de batallas, en soledad y acompañado por otros dioses o por sus amigos Los Vengadores.

El rubio antaño fue un hombre vanidoso y prepotente. Solo buscaba la guerra, pero tuvo una pequeña aventura en Midgard, en la que no solo descubrió que había algo más en la vida a parte de la lucha, había descubierto otro tipo de amistad y había descubierto el amor. Jane Foster, una astrofísica que ante su mirada, el grandísimo dios del trueno se sentía pequeñito.

Ella era su otra mitad, su alma gemela, su novia, como solía decir ella cuando él se ponía muy enrevesado cuando alguien le preguntaba a Thor quién era la linda mujer que lo acompañaba.

Tras la última estocada de Loki a Midgard Thor ya no quiso volver a Asgard, Odín fue el que volvió en persona a por el dios del engaño y lo llevó nuevamente de vuelta a su reino para intentar enderezar a su hijo adoptivo. Así que Thor, como prometió tiempo atrás, volvió a por Jane.

Ella sabía que él había vuelto, sabía que los Vengadores habían vuelto al ataque y sabía que él se volvería a ir. Pero fue. Nunca había corrido tanto en su vida, corrió y corrió, dio empujones y golpes para que la dejaran pasar y al final, cuando vio un enorme haz de luz, que indicaba que un asgardiano volvía a su tierra casi cae desmayada, había llegado tarde. Ni siquiera había podido ver a Thor una vez más. Al hombre que había robado su corazón. Pero aun así siguió avanzando hasta que llegó al foco de atención.

Había un hombre vestido con la bandera americana… si, bastante patriótico. Otro iba de rojo y amarillo, el otro era un gigante verde, luego había un arquero y una mujer pelirroja enfundada en un finísimo traje.

Y después estaba él, parecía salido de una novela de caballería, rubio, alto y con el martillo en la mano, creía que se había marchado en el haz de luz pero no, él no se había ido.

Se miraron durante un momento y primero avanzaron lentamente el uno hacia el otro, luego el ritmo de sus pasos aumentó hasta que se fundieron en un profundo abrazo y muchos, muchos besos.

* * *

-A ver Thor, esta ruedecita indica la duración y esta chiquita indica los vatios, cuantos más vatios menos tiempo –las voces venían de la cocina que tenían en la mansión de los Vengadores, en la que, en teoría, vivían los seis, SHIELD lo quería así para tenerlos más localizados, pero en realidad la usaban más como lugar de reuniones y después de una batalla siempre pasaban unos días ahí, pero generalmente les gustaba tener su propia vida.

-¿Qué hacen Thor y Stark en la cocina tanto tiempo? –pregunta Natasha a Steve.

-Creo que Thor quiere aprender a usar el microondas, dice que quiere llevarle el desayuno a la cama a Jane y a ella no le gusta la leche fría –comentaba Steve con resignación –pero al paso que van creo que Stark no tardará en perder la paciencia.

-Lo que ocurre Tash, es que Stark no sabe enseñar –murmuraba Barton

-Entonces hazlo tu, genio –decía Natasha con ironía. Todos sabían que había algo entre esos dos pero como no podían probar nada tendrían que quedarse con las suposiciones.

¡BOM!

Un agitado doctor Banner acudió ante el estrépito.

-Creo que Thor a cumplido su promesa de incrustar el microondas en la cabeza de Stark –decía nervioso.

Los Vengadores fueron corriendo hacia la cocina para descubrir que Tony estaba escondido debajo de la mesa, el microondas hecho papilla en el suelo y Thor muy enfadado buscando a Tony por los armarios.

-La madre del cordero

-Calla Clint

-Me habla como si no comprendiera ¡como si fuera tonto!–decía Thor bastante cabreado. – ¡Tu! ¡Hombre de acero! Sal de donde quiera que estés

-¡Hola chicos!

-¡SALVADOS! –dijeron los cinco al unísono al escuchar la voz de Jane Foster

-Espero que no os importe que esté aquí, le dije a Thor que vendría a recogerlo y a haceros una visi… ¿pero que ha pasado aquí? –dice al ver el caos que hay en la cocina

-Tony le ha intentado dar clases a Thor de cómo usar un microondas –aclara Banner.

-Ya veo –La astrofísica se dirige a Thor que tenía los brazos cruzados y parecía un niño pequeño al que le habían quitado su caramelo. –Cariño-le da un beso en la mejilla, luego se gira ante el resto –Vosotros, ¡largo!

–Vamos tropa, despejemos la zona –comenta Clint. El equipo de los Vengadores ya no tenía nada que hacer, Stark salió corriendo de su escondite y se marchó con el resto de sus compañeros.

-Thor cariño

-Déjame Jane, soy un inútil que no sabe como usar los elec… elec…

-Electrodomésticos

-Eso

-No pasa nada, pero ¿por qué no me lo has pedido a mí? Sabes que Stark no tiene mucha paciencia.

-Quería impresionarte –ella soltó una risa de sorpresa y abrió los ojos al máximo.

-¿Tu quieres impresionarme a mi?

-Si, tu eres una mujer lista, guapa, eres mi otra mitad, mi alma gemela

-Soy tu novia Thor, tu no-vi-a

-Eso, pero queda más bonito decir que eres mi alma gemela –puntualiza el dios. Ella rie y lo abraza

-¡Ay mi hombretón! No tienes que impresionarme, lo único que tienes que hacer es estar conmigo y aprender poco a poco, ya te enseñaré yo a cocinar y a hacer cosas como las que se hacen aquí en La Tierra.

-Entonces, ¿no crees que soy un bobo?

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Crees que podré usar los extraños y complicados aparatos midgardianos?

-Entonces Clint es devoto de mi hermano.

-¿Perdón?

-Si, es un mentiroso

-¡Ah! Ya entiendo.

Jane arrastra a Thor fuera de la cocina y fuera de la mansión. Una vez en el coche se lo lleva a casa, ella pretendía llevarlo a cenar pizza, ya que había desarrollado un enorme gusto por esa comida midgardiana, pero no podía llevarlo vestido como si hubiera salido de una tragedia shakesperiana.

* * *

La velada transcurrió tranquila, él se cambió, fueron a comer pizza, el camarero se quedó alucinado cuando vio que dos personas pedían cinco pizzas pero por lo demás, la noche no tuvo ningún inconveniente.

A las dos de la mañana Jane y Thor estaban abrazados en la cama, la noche había terminado de una manera muy placentera. Tras la llegada al clímax por parte de ambos Thor se quedó dormido en el pecho de Jane, ella acariciaba sus cabellos con cariño, después de tanto tiempo sola le encantaba en lo que se había convertido su casa desde que Thor estaba en ella… cuando no estaba en la Mansión de los Vengadores: en un hogar.

Cogió el reloj despertador de la mesita y le quitó la alarma, mañana no tenía que ir a trabajar. Luego lo dejó al lado de una foto que tenía junto a Thor, ella reía y él le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Luego miró a Thor que dormía con una plácida sonrisa en su cara, acurrucado en el pecho de ella, él podía ser un fiero guerrero y un hombre muy bruto en lo que se refiere a la vida cotidiana, incluso podía llegar a ser algo torpón, pero era un buenazo y no solo en lo que a Jane se refiere.

Ella apoyó su cabeza en la de Thor y se quedó dormida.

* * *

**Bueno, este es algo cortito, pero lo he puesto el primero porque para mi la de Jane y Thor eran los personajes más complicados, pero os adelanto que la próxima es muuucho más larga ¿adivináis quienes son?**

**Por favor no me quieran tirar piedras ya, este es el primer fañnfic que escribo, siempre he escrito historias de cosecha propia, así que porfis no me muerdan mucho. **

**Otra cosa que quería aclarar, esta viñeta también está inspirada en la pequeña conversación que tienen Jane, Thor, Pepper y Tony en Iron Girl, un fic 100% recomendable, de SelenitaLunar. **

**¡Espero los reviews! Recuerden que para cualquier "escritor" los reviews son como aire para respirar. ¡Besitos a todos! Christineta :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**2. El increíble Hulk**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas del regreso de Bruce Banner a Nueva York. Tras mucha insistencia por parte de Stark, Banner no regresó a Calcuta, se instaló en la mansión, siendo así el único que estaba ahí todo el tiempo.

Pese a su come-come personal a cerca de su propia existencia y lo mal que se llevaba con _el otro tío_, ahora no pensaba en eso. Lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Banner tenía nombre y apellidos: Elizabeth Ross, más conocida como Betty, la dulce Betty. Una mujer criada por su padre como si fuera un chico, una científica que lo quería a pesar de su condición y él lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero quería protegerla, y la mejor manera de protegerla era estar lejos de ella.

En un rincón de Nueva York Betty Ross estaba sentada en el sofá de su apartamento acariciando a su gato y pensando en él. Ella sabía que estaba en la ciudad, no le hacía falta prender el televisor para saberlo. Pero él no había ido a verla, no la buscó, eso la inquietaba bastante. Pero ella de repente se levantó y encerró al gato en la cocina, como solía hacer siempre que tenía que salir durante largo rato. Se metió en su cochecito y se dirigió a la mansión de Los Vengadores. No es que la mansión estuviera a la vista de todo bicho pensante pero alguien había dejado unas señales de cómo llegar en su correo. Por supuesto, obra de Stark, quién si no.

Condujo algo salvaje, siempre tuvo esa manera de conducir, herencia de la niñez que le había dado Thadeus Ross. Una vez llegó tocó el timbre y dio su nombre, ella se sorprendió por la facilidad en la que entró, supuso que el señor que le había mandado las indicaciones también habría avisado de la posible llegada de la científica.

Una vez dentro le indicaron como llegar a la habitación de Bruce, tocó la puerta, pero no estaba. Así que decidió buscarlo empezando por el jardín. La búsqueda no duró mucho ya que efectivamente Bruce estaba en el jardín observando una fuente.

-Es hermosa –dijo la científica –me refiero a la fuente.

Él se giró y la miró, efectivamente, ese comentario provenía de la mujer de sus sueños, de Betty. La miró con cariño y añoranza y la abrazó. En ese momento Betty le juró a Bruce que si pensaba en volver a huir ella iría detrás, juró por su alma que nunca se separaría de ella.

* * *

-Esto es muy raro –le comentaba Clint a Thor mientras observaba a Bruce en plena reunión con Nick Furia y el resto de los agentes de SHIELD, un asunto que también inmiscuía a los héroes, pero como siempre, Clint no prestaba mucha atención, más bien estaba observando a Banner, el niño bueno, el que siempre estaba atento a todo, parecía pensando en las musarañas.

-¿Qué te parece tan extraño?

-¡Quieres hacer el favor de mirarlo, Thor! –exclama en un susurro.

-Ya lo veo ¿y?

-Como que ¿y? ¡Es Banner! Y está catalogando musarañas

-Catalogando musa ¿que?

-Las musarañas

-No lo entiendo

-¡Bah! ¡Olvídalo!

-Yo creo que está enamorado.

-Eso ya lo sabemos correcaminos –ironizó Barton –pero hoy está diferente.

-A lo mejor su amada y él se han rencontrado.

-Thor, puede que tengas razón, tiene cara de haber tenido marcha.

-¡Os queréis callar ya vosotros dos! –era un ronco susurro de Stark –Al final terminaré yo poniendo orden ¡esto es inadmisible! El que yo ponga orden quiero decir…

-Estamos hablando a cerca de la novia de Banner –dice Clint para atraer el lado cotilla de Stark.

-¿Ross? ¿Betty Ross? No me digas que ya ha recibido el correo

-…

-…

-Le envié un correo con las indicaciones de cómo llegar a la mansión –Aclara Tony ante los atónitos ojos de Thor y Barton -¡No me miréis así! Los muchachos necesitaban un empujoncito, y a mi Pepper le preocupaba bastante Bruce, así que insistió, y tenía dos opciones, o empujar a los tortolitos o enfrentarme a mi mujer, y tengo por norma no enfrentarme a mi mujer.

-No es tu mujer Stark, es tu pareja, te recuerdo que no estáis casados

-Pese a que sólo llevamos un año de noviazgo he de decirte que llevo diez años colado por la mujer sin la cual no sé ni atarme los cordones de los zapatos, así que si me sale de los cojones digo que es mi mujer aunque no haya pasado por la jodida vicaría.-comenta Stark mosqueado con Ojo de Halcón. -¿¡Estamos!?

-Tony te vas a quedar ronco como sigas gritando en susurros –dice Thor pensativo.

-Haced el favor de callaros –esta vez era la voz de Steve –Como cabreéis a Furia yo no quiero saber nada.

-Es a cerca de la novia de Banner, Betty –aclara Thor

-¿Y eso a que viene?

-¿No ves que Banner está en la Luna?-dice Barton como si fuera la mayor de las evidencias en el mundo.

Steve puso los ojos en blanco – ¿Y a Tony que cable le habéis cortado?

-No lo sé, él ha hablado de Pepper como su mujer y Clint le ha saltado con que no están casados

-Entonces no puede decir que es su mujer

-¡Rogers!

-A ver atajo de chorlitos –esta vez era Natasha –no vengáis con el cuento de Betty que ya lo he oído todo, no os quiero volver a escuchar en toda la reunión ¿entendido?

Los cuatro hombres asintieron con los labios sellados.

Una vez salieron todos de la base de SHIELD respiraron con tranquilidad, la reunión había sido un auténtico peñazo.

-Sois incorregibles –murmura Natasha –no se os puede sacar de la mansión.

-HA EMPEZADO BARTON- dicen a la vez Thor, Tony y Steve.

-No sé por qué no me sorprende –dice cansada.

-Chicos, hoy no vuelvo con vosotros a la mansión-esta vez era Banner. Sus compañeros lo miraron con intriga y con ganas de saber el porqué de su empanamiento mental durante la reunión.

-Hola

-Os lo dije- dice Barton triunfal al escuchar el saludo de Betty.

-Voy a robaros a Banner durante un rato… puede que ni os lo deje para dormir.

-No hay problema bella dama.-Thor es el único capaz de reaccionar ante el comentario de Betty.

Bruce rodeó la cadera de la científica de ojos azules –Chicos, esta es mi Betty –dice simplemente mirando a la mujer como si no hubiera nada más en este mundo.

-Señorita Ross –saluda Stark –no tarde en venir a verme, tengo un puesto de trabajo que ofrecerle… no es que Banner sea mal científico, pero dos cabezas siempre piensan mejor que una.

-Será un placer señor Stark –dice ella con una sonrisa y mira a Banner.

* * *

Banner, sin más preámbulos sube al coche de Betty. Ella le había dicho que tenía una sorpresa preparada para él y que por mucho que él insistiese no iba a soplarle ninguna pista.

-Son de lo que no hay –comenta Bruce en referencia a los vengadores mientras Betty conduce, e él también le gusta conducir pero prefiere que conduzca Betty –Pero son mis amigos. Tony me está ayudando mucho con _el otro tío_, pese a ser un hombre con un ego desmesurado tiene un corazón de oro. Luego está Thor, el tipo del martillo, es muy bruto pero en el fondo es un trozo de pan, Rogers intenta tener siempre la cabeza fría y liderar el grupo con sensatez, pero a veces también cae en el lado oscuro, después Clint, pese a que parece serio, es el peor del grupo, siempre está chinchando y le encanta bromear.

-Y supongo que Natasha es la mamá pata –dice Betty divertida.

-Pues en realidad si, siempre pone algo de sensatez y orden en nuestro propio caos

Betty mira a Bruce feliz, desde su problema con el otro tío, él no había podido contar con nadie a parte de Betty, se había quedado solo, y ahora había encontrado amigos, buenos amigos. –Me encanta verte así –comenta ella –Desde que Hulk es parte de ti nunca te había visto como cuando te encontré en la Mansión, me alegra que tengas unos amigos como ellos… aunque Stark de vez en cuando intente sacar a mi amiguito.

-Betty, cuando tu volviste a mi vida, yo volví a sonreír –los grandes ojos de Banner se clavaron en Betty –tu eres la única culpable de que yo sonría, tu y sólo tu, eres la única con la que puedo ser yo, la única que frena al monstruo

-¡Oye! No te metas con Hulk, lo que le pasa a mi verde amigo es que no lo entiende nadie, me recuerda al pobre Calimero.

-Betty… ¿te tragas los dibujos para niños? –pregunta Banner extrañado

-Oye, te recuerdo que cuando iba a la universidad llevaba la carpeta de Calimero.

Los dos rieron sin parar, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que ya estaban en el garaje y que ya podían bajar y subir al apartamento de Betty.

Cuando dejaron de reírse él la miró y poco a poco juntaron sus labios en un tierno besito.

-Te quiero grandullón.

Salieron del coche y subieron al apartamento. Había un camino de pétalos de rosa desde la entrada a la habitación. Bruce sonrió, pero luego la miró preocupado.

-¿Otro intento?

-Cariño, si no es hoy será dentro de un mes, pero hay que intentarlo

-¿Y si te hago daño? ¿Y si no me puedo controlar?

-Relájate, he hecho todo lo posible para crear un clima relajante, pero, repito, si hoy no puede ser será otro día, solo inténtalo. –Lo besó.

* * *

-Esto si que es raro –al día siguiente Barton observaba a Bruce llegar a la Mansión con cafés para todos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No empieces ya Clint, que aún es pronto –lo reprendió Natasha que todavía no había visto a Banner.

-Buenos días a todos, Clint ¿te has cortado el pelo? Nat, eres un encanto. ¿Os he dicho ya que hacéis una pareja encantadora?

Tanto el Ojo de Halcón como la Viuda Negra se quedaron mirándose incrédulos.

-…

-…

-Ya me lo imaginaba –comenta Thor al ver la reacción de sus dos compañeros –el que calla otorga.

-Thor –mirada fría de Natasha –si quieres conservar a tu pajarito será mejor que cierres el pico.

-¿pajarito?

-¡Por fin lo has hecho!-no hace falta decir que esa frase provenía de la boca de Stark –tienes cara de haber echado un…

-El mejor de mi vida.

-No me lo creo –tercia Clint encontrando una vía para apartarse de la embarazosa conversación anterior.

En ese momento Bruce se transformó y se sentó en el suelo. Cogió a Clint como si fuera una figurita de juguete y lo miró.

-¿TÚ POR QUÉ NO CREER A BANNER? BANNER POR FIN CONSEGUIR TRAS-TRAS CON BETTY Y ESTAR CONTENTO, TU DEBER DEJAR A BANNER.

-Capito – Hulk dejó a Barton en el suelo

-BUEN CHICO

-Eso lo tenías ganado. –dice Natasha divertida.

-¿Bruce? ¿Bruce estás ahí? –era la voz de Betty –Te he traído el móvil –los pasos de Betty se dirigían al grandísimo recibidor, que era en donde estaban todos.

-HOLA BETTY –saluda Hulk

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada, Clint hizo de las suyas y Hulk le ha enseñado lo que les pasa a los niños que juegan con fuego –le aclara Natasha.

-¿BETTY NO SE ALEGRA DE VER A HULK? –le pregunta el gigante verde a la científica.

-¡Claro que me alegro de verte! De hecho, me alegra que hoy estés pacífico –se acerca a él y se abraza a la enorme pierna verde.

-BETTY QUERER MUCHO A HULK Y HULK QUERER MUCHO A BETTY.

-Bueno señores, escampemos, que no me apetece verle el culo a Banner cuando el gigantón se vaya a dormir.

* * *

**Hola! De nuevo estoy aquí! Muchas gracias a los dos reviews ;) **

**Como dije este capítulo es más largo, pero no el más largo de todos porque el próximo es aún más largo jejeje **

**Saludos a todos y ya saben! Espero sus reviews, atentamente Cris ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Iron Man, el hombre de acero**

Tony Stark siempre se había caracterizado por ser un hombre cínico, sarcástico, vividor y mujeriego, muy mujeriego, pero nunca había conocido el amor. Hasta aquel día. No leyó currículum ni recomendaciones, solo supo leer unos hermosos ojazos verdes que lo miraban atentamente. Ella era Virginia Potts, una chica que desde el día en el que se convirtió en su asistente personal no ha dejado de cuidar de él. Ese día tanto Virginia como Anthony conocieron lo que significaba la palabra amor, pero también supieron esconder bien sus sentimientos, durante diez años en los que él trataba de convencerse de que no debía intentar nada con ella porque si no la perdería para siempre y ella, precisamente ella, era lo único que no quería perder. Durante esos diez años, ella también se resignó ante la idea de un romance con Tony, esa palabra no estaba en su diccionario y la avispada pelirroja sabía que nunca podría ocupar lo que quería de Stark, y ella no quería solo ocupar su cama, sino también su corazón.

Durante esos diez años tanto Pepper como Tony vivieron muchas cosas, él casi muere en Afganistán. Pepper recordaría toda su vida aquellos días en los que creía que su Tony nunca iba a volver, pero volvió, con un brazo en cabestrillo y la cara magullada… pero ahí estaba él y esa fue la primera vez que Pepper dejó que Tony la viera llorar por él. Tony estaba echo polvo, no creía tener fuerzas ni para comer, pero cuando la puerta del avión que lo transportaba se abrió y la vio allí llorando incluso se levantó de la silla de ruedas y bajó por su propio pie.

En ese momento Tony descubrió que llevaba años enamorado de Pepper Potts y que había necesitado casi rozar la muerte para darse cuenta de ello. En ese momento él quería dos cosas, una hamburguesa y un beso, pero no un beso vacío como todos los que recibía, y tampoco quería un beso que proviniera de unos labios cualquiera… él quería un beso de la pelirroja que pese a ser su empleada lo llevaba a raya.

Después de aquel momento vinieron otros, uno bastante embarazoso en una azotea, otra vez ella tuvo que hacer de cirujana/mecánica para arreglar el reactor, y muchos otros momentos llenos de bombas, un súper héroe suicida, un ruso maniático y ¿por qué no? Fresones. Pero de nuevo una vez más se vieron en una azotea, en la que Tony terminó el trabajo que había empezado Pepper en la azotea del momento embarazoso.

Desde aquella noche comenzaron a acostumbrarse a los besos y a las caricias y en pocos meses ya eran incapaces de dormir separados, si, dormir, Tony Stark durmiendo con una mujer, parecía increíble.

Desde que aquello sucediera el hombre de acero se sentía mejor consigo mismo. Él pasaba casi todas las noches con ella, y las veces que no lo hacía era porque no dormía ya que estaba metido en alguna misión.

* * *

-Tony suéltame que nos van a pillar –decía Pepper a su novio mientras él la tenía abrazada por la cintura y le daba besos en el cuello.

-Tranquila chata, si el jefe nos pilla ya me lo camelaré yo para que no te eche la bronca –decía entre beso y beso.

-Tony, eres incorregible –reía ella mientras trataba de trabajar.

-Vamos nena pórtate mal por una vez –dicho esto comenzó a succionar en el cuello de la pelirroja.

-¡Tony! –él la tumbó sobre la mesa.

-Tranquila Pep, nadie va a entrar aquí sin permiso –dijo mientras trataba de desabrocharle la blusa -¿Por qué te pones ropa tan complicada de sacar?

-¡Porque estoy trabajando! –volvió a reír y él la besó. Ella abrazó las caderas de su jefe con las piernas rindiéndose a lo inevitable.

De repente alguien carraspeó. Ellos miraron en dirección hacia el ser que los había interrumpido.

-Rogers, ¿qué haces en el despacho de mi mujer a estas horas? –dijo aún sin separarse de ella.

-Tony, cariño –le dio un toquecito en el hombro para atraer su mirada –la posturita. –Él se levantó y ella se arregló la blusa con las mejillas coloradas como un tomate.

-Te recuerdo que no puedes llamarla…

-Rogers –rugió

-Vale, perdí una apuesta.

-No lo pillo-continua Tony. –Me parece raro verte apostando señor virgen de setenta años. –Rogers resopló.

-Parece mentira que aún no conozcas a Clint.

-Creo que no quiero saber de que iba la apuesta.

-Yo tampoco –dijo Pepper en un susurro avergonzado ante el Capitán.

-Pepper mi vida, te presento a mi amigo y grano en el culo a tiempo completo Steve Rogers, conocido también como el Capitán América. Rogers, esta es _mi mujer_ –enfatizó.

-Stark

-Rogers-el Capitán se dio por vencido y se dispuso a desaparecer del despacho.

-¡Señor Rogers! –llamó Pepper

-Para usted Steve señorita Potts-dijo él esperando en el quicio de la puerta.

-Ey ey ey- se quejó Tony -¿¡Qué son esas confianzas!?

-¿Eso son celos señor Stark? –dijo la pelirroja dejándose abrazar por Tony.

-Descaradamente si, son celos –le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Steve, teniendo en cuenta que estoy embarazada de ocho semanas ¿crees que Tony puede proclamarme su mujer pese a no haber pasado por la vicaría?

-¿Estás embarazada? –Tony estaba asombrado, y aunque no lo sabía, tenía una sonrisa boba dibujada en la cara mientras miraba a Pepper.

-Iba a decírtelo… pero te entró el hambre –bromeó.

Rogers salió del despacho dejando en soledad a la pareja.

-¡Tony! –gritaba Banner buscando a Stark por la mansión. -¡Tony!

-No lo busques más –dijo Steve.

-¿Has visto a Stark?

-Si, y sé que no va a venir.

-¿Hay algún problema? –preguntó Natasha en guardia.

-No, no pasa nada Tasha, tranquila.

-Steve nos tienes a todos intrigados –protestó Clint.

-Eso es cierto –decía Betty subiendo del laboratorio con unas gafas de pasta negra más grandes que ella y con unos papeles en mano. Todos, a excepción de Bruce, se quedaron mirando a la científica. -¿Por qué me miráis todos así?

-Te lo dije –por detrás de la científica sonaba la voz de otra científica –esas gafas te piden a gritos que no salgas con ellas del laboratorio –bromeaba Jane Foster. –Bueno, no salgamos del contexto –miró a Steve -¿vas a soltar prenda o te tendremos que sacar las noticias a golpe de Hulk?

-Como os lo diga Stark me va a matar. Ya sabéis cuanto le gusta el protagonismo y seguro que os quiere dar la noticia en persona. –dijo Steve en un intento de calmar a la manada de lobos que había a su alrededor.

* * *

En ese mismo instante Tony y Pepper se habían tomado el resto de la tarde libre.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –preguntaba Tony mientras acariciaba el desnudo vientre de Pepper. Después de que ella le diera la noticia se marcharon al apartamento de Pepper a terminar lo que habían empezado antes de que Rogers los interrumpiera.

-Tenía miedo –dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Tony.

-¿De mi reacción? –dijo él entre asombrado y dolido.

-No. Durante las primeras semanas hay riesgo de aborto y aún lo hay, quería decírtelo dentro de un par de semanas más pero ya no podía aguantar. –Él la besó en los labios.

-Te quiero Pep –acarició su pelo y la miró –eres la mujer de mi vida y la madre de mi hijo o de mi hija.

Ella rio y le acarició el rostro. – ¿A ti que te gustaría más? ¿Niño o niña?

-En primer lugar que tengas un embarazo sin problemas y un buen parto, luego si lo que traes es una niña me harías el más feliz de los hombres.

-Todos sabemos que las niñas son del papá, creo que el papel de padre plasta y celoso te queda que ni pintado –bromeó Pepper.

-Pero también me gustaría tener un niño y no estaría demás que ya que nos hemos puesto a contribuir con la repoblación del mundo creo que lo mejor sería formar el equipo de futbol

-Eso que ni se te pase por la cabeza Stark –dijo Pepper entre divertida y amenazante.

-Está bien, está bien –dijo antes de besarla –cariño, aunque lo que más me gusta en la vida es tenerte desnuda entre mis brazos creo que deberíamos vestirnos e ir a la mansión, es pronto aún y me gustaría comprobar que Rogers no ha soltado prenda. –Pepper soltó una risilla y le besó la mejilla a su amor.

* * *

-Steve por favor ten compasión –se quejaba Clint tras el Capitán mientras este avanzaba por el laboratorio para comentar unas cosas con Banner, nada relevante, como siempre él y Natasha eran el puente entre SHIELD y el resto –No puedes decir las cosas a medias.

-En eso tiene razón –murmuró Betty a favor del vengador. –O callas o hablas, pero no lo cuentes a medias.

-En eso tiene razón la de las gafas –la secundó Jane sacándole la lengua a Betty cuando la miró con cara de "ya pasarás por casa".

-Mujeres –espetó Thor –no se puede vivir sin ellas.

-Steve si –bromeó Stark que acababa de llegar con Pepper. -Señoras y señores –dijo Tony con tono festivo y con afán de protagonismo, sabedor de que Steve los había dejados a todos en ascuas –me gustaría anunciaros que vais a ser tíos.

-¿Tíos? –Thor como siempre se quedó algo extrañado.

-Explícate Stark

-Voy a ser padre. –dijo él abrazando a Pepper. Steve los miró con una sonrisa.

-Por fin sientas completamente esa cabeza de chorlito, Stark –bromeó el Capitán.

-Nunca pensé que el primero en debutar en la paternidad serías tú –añadió Bruce mientras avanzaba hacia ellos para darles la enhorabuena.

Betty fue la primera en darle un abrazo a la pelirroja, de las tres era la más cariñosa y a veces parecía una niña pequeña, por eso pegaba tan bien con Bruce, ella le daba esa chispa y cuando estaban juntos a Banner ni se le notaban los años que habían caído sobre él multiplicándose y haciendo aparecer canas a destiempo.

Jane no era menos agradable que Betty, pero al contrario que ella, Jane era más propensa a ponerle algo de cordura a todo el percal, ella complementaba a Thor, le daba un sentido más adulto a todo. Natasha fue la que más sorprendió a Pepper en absoluto, nunca se llevaron precisamente bien, pero Natasha siempre protegió a la señorita Potts.

-Creo que no hice bien mi trabajo –bromeó la agente Romanoff mientras le daba un inesperado abrazo a Pepper. –Mi deber era protegerte, no solo a Stark, a ti también.

-Y lo hiciste Natasha

-No, si no ahora no estarías embarazada del playboy más zalamero y cínico que ha pisado el planeta –dijo con una risa.

-Gracias entonces por tu falta de protección.

-Necesitabas esto Tony –decía Bruce a su amigo. Desde que Banner volviera a los Estados Unidos los Vengadores se habían convertido en sus mejores amigos, pero el cínico de Stark era con el que mejor se llevaba, pese a sus intentos de volver loco al otro tío.

-Tienes razón –dijo mientras la observaba con una sonrisa tonta en los labios –ahora va a llegar alguien a mi vida, alguien que no va a dejarme dormir por las noches, alguien que nos va a traer de cabeza… pero ese alguien aún desde el vientre de su madre va a ser una excusa para mi, para hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor. –En ese momento Thor abrazaba a Pepper. -¡Tú guaperas! Cuidado no me la estrujes demasiado que está delicada.

Pepper rio al ver la reacción del hombre al que amaba –Menudo embarazo me espera –suspiró.

-Y ese alguien también te va a volver en un ser histérico que va a ver peligro hasta en una pelota blandita –se burló Clint que miraba a Natasha sonreír, cosa que la Viuda Negra pocas veces hacía. –Me alegro por ti tío, espero que me dejes hacer de canguro alguna vez.

Tony lo miró con una sonrisa sarcástica y murmuró –Ni lo sueñes pajarraco, no dejaría a mi hijo contigo ni en un millón de años.

* * *

Pepper y Tony paseaban tranquilamente por el jardín de la mansión, ya era de noche, y todos los mochuelos volvían a su olivo, a excepción de Clint, Natasha y Steve y ellos volvían al coche, pero mientras tanto no pudieron resistirse a dar un paseo bien agarrados.

-Sabes Tony, Steve me tiene preocupada –confesó Pepper.

-¿El Capi? ¿Por qué?

-No sé si te habrás fijado, pero es el único que no tiene a nadie. Bruce tiene a Betty, ellos viven con un gato en un pequeño apartamento en un barrio tranquilo. Thor tiene a su Jane, ella es la que le está enseñando a vivir aquí, duermen juntos cada noche y salen a cenar pizza cada viernes. Natasha y Clint se tienen el uno al otro, no lo admitirán nunca, pero están juntos y se quieren con locura, pero ya conoces a Natasha pero él no tiene a nadie y tú… tú me tienes a mi –en ese momento ella miró a Stark a los ojos con lágrimas en los ojos. –he estado a tu lado durante muchos años negando lo que sentía, engañándome a mi misma, no quería quererte, me daba rabia quererte, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Shh Pepper cariño –él la abrazaba con ternura –ese tiempo ya pasó, ahora estamos juntos, tu me has salvado, tu amor me ha salvado, de mi mismo y de la soledad, desde que duermo contigo todas las noches soy un hombre nuevo y ahora vas a darme un hijo, Pepper, eres la mujer más buena que conozco, nunca me he portado bien contigo y también he ignorado lo que sentía por ti ahogando ese sentimiento con mujeres que no te llegaban ni a la sombra de tus zapatos, joder Pepper deberías odiarme, deberías odiar el apellido Stark y ahora llevas a uno en tu interior. –Tony se arrodilló frente a ella y la abrazó a la altura de la cadera. –Tú me has salvado la vida cariño.

* * *

**¿Os gustó? Eso espero jejeje me pasé de dulce en este cap... ¡pero me da igual! XD **

**Por supuesto este capítulo va dedicado principalmente a SelenitaLunar por ser mi mayor inspiradora (?)**

**Y también agradecer a Tashita el seguimiento de mi historia =^.^ = un beso a las dos e.e**


End file.
